danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell 6
New Attacks Okay, now we have to name 2 new enemy attacks: This type: (Same as the special AT from the Thunder Cestus 7) and this type: (Same as the special AT from Fire God 7) Any name suggestions can be raised and will be included in a voting session. Voting will follow the usual rules. Ivan247Talk Page 12:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The first one could be named Light, that's all I can think of. The second could be "Inferno" or anything relating to fire. Unrelated, but it almost looked like you were trying to avoid making the page :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Blaze would be better to avoid disambiguation? Yathimc (talk) 12:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think "light" is a bit too non-attack-related. So how about "beam?" As for the second, I say "fireball." file:xparasite gif.gif 15:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hm... Can someone confirm or deny whether or not the "spark" or whatever isn't just the other attacks just scaled very thin? Also, naming the latter fire-like names doesn't really work too well when there's a boss that uses a variant of said attack, only its freeze type. I came up with my own name for it; Ray. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Just confirmed. BTW, there is another unused attack in the source code. It looks like a spiral mine or a swastika. Yathimc (talk) 17:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::This pinwheel-like attack was used on the Strike Rod 7. If I'm correct only 3 images of attacks are not used by enemies currently, namely the sparks from Spark Knuckle 4, the flakes from Ice Sword 1 and the attack from Strike Rod 7. Ivan247Talk Page 18:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Sparks are the different??? Yathimc (talk) 19:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Flakes are different??? (The flakes from ice sword 1 are so small and so dense to recognize...) Yathimc (talk) 19:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: The first AT was going well but the second one... looks a bit chaotic. I will close the first one asap (but I have a written report due in ~2 days that I still have 0% progress, F me for procrastinating.), but the second one might need further discussion. Ivan247Talk Page 17:07, January 10, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: (WARNING: MAY AFFECT YOUR DECISION) Thought about this but really need to make sure it makes sense. SR world is a magical world where 5 rice balls can restore a stickman in peril to fully healthy and has colossal creatures that can control laser cannons at space on its will and the laser power can range from nearly harmless to annihilating. I think that logic does not need to fully apply in this world, but where that borderline is in your mind is the main argument in this discussion. Hopefully we can find another name like Bolt in the past. BTW, I think this is the time that I have to make my suggestion that I've just come up with - Blast. Sounds sh!tty but cannot think of any better without duplicating, oxymoroning or vocabulary learning. Ivan247Talk Page 17:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Joining the party late here, but the first attack just looks to me like a cross between Thunder and Needle. 21:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Voting Section (VOTING HAS CLOSED, DO NOT SUBMIT ANY MORE VOTES) Yellow Triangle Bat's AT THIS VOTING SECTION IS CLOSED. Spark *Eh... Light doesn't make much sense, and Beam sounds too similar to Laser. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I guess, even if this is pretty much the only spark that's a line. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Best choice for me. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Yathimc (talk) 05:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Looks like a spark. Light and Beam are meh, they could be done with Laser attacks. Samuel17 (talk) 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Light Beam *That's what it looks like :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Doesn't seem at all like a spark to me, and "light" just seems too non-threatening file:xparasite gif.gif 23:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Orange Demon Dragon and Blue Boss Gel Mushroom's AT (Similar attack appearence) THIS ROUND OF VOTING IS CLOSED. Inferno Blaze *Yathimc (talk) 05:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Inferno was also fine, Fireball is OK, but it doesn't even looks like a ray or a delta... Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *It has been hard, but Blaze is my choice. The shape of the projectile looks like a candle fire of sorts. Icy fire, although an oxymoron, is definitely not out of the place in an RPG game. Finally, if you dig deeper, blaze, although mainly used to describe fire, is not always used for describing fire only. So I put my vote on this. Ray would be more fitting for a Laser attack (laser rays, rays of light, freeze rays in video games). A straight line of sorts. The attack does not look like a straight line. Samuel17 (talk) 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *'Vote'. Maybe the reason ha55ii doesn't give official names to the attacks is because they'll have the same trouble deciding names that we do! 21:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Not trying to shit-talk anyone voting for the above, but... As I've mentioned quite a few times before, we really cannot call the second attack a fire-related name, quite simply because [[Blue Boss Gel Mushroom|''THERE IS A BOSS THAT USES THIS ATTACK SPRITE FOR AN ATTACK THAT IS NOT FIRE TYPE.]] Unless this attack as used strictly for specific elemental attacks, a la Fire or Flake, we cannot call it a firey name. I mean... Freeze type inferno?? That makes no sense. We separated Heat and Poison back before we combined them into Cloud for being different types, so... Yeah. I say just delete all these fire related names because of the aforementioned stuff in my wall of text. Curse you and your obnoxious attack introductions, ha55ii!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Because there totally isn't an attack called "Bolt" which can change from Fire, to Ice type. And heck, does it even looks like a ray? It doesn't looks like a manta ray, not does it looks like a beam of light or whatever. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:04, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Bolt is an elementally neutral name, believe it or not. It doesn't just refer to one specific type. And really?? REALLY?? You think I mean THAT when I say Ray?! There's literally a weapon CALLED Atomic Ray!! It can refer to one of many things, the meaning I'm using for the context of my choice being A RAY OF ENERGY. God ''damnit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Fireball Ray *RIP dumb weed joke. Yeah, sorry guys, but we can't name this attack something fire related when there is literally a boss in the same update when it was introduced that possesses this attack type, only its freeze type. Ray can denote any number of elements, so I choose this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I still like fireball, but I doubt that'll get the majority vote, so I'll go here, being that it seems the least objectionable file:xparasite gif.gif 23:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I like Delta more, but I've decided this is the fastest way to get this vote over with --Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blur (NOT A VOTE) I don't know about any of these, they aren't that good (though I don't entirely mind what is picked). There isn't really a good name for this without it sounding dumb... best I can conjure up is something like Energy, but that doesn't sound right either... --Shnowshner200 (talk) 04:19, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Delta *How about this instead? I think I like this one better than blur, anyway. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 05:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Not a vote for delta, but that just sounds... strange. Doesn't sound like a thing someone would attack you with. Maybe as PART of an attack name, à la "Fire shot gamma" or something like that. Literally naming it Delta is just... strange... Also, since it's basically confirmed that these two "different" attacks are actually the same, should we change the poll to fit this? DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:39, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Lol, I think I see what you're saying. "Ahh! I just got hit by a triangle!" I agree that the attack should not be a synonym to any one type (Fire, in this case), but it's tough to come up with a name after ruling that out. I'm literally Googling for synonyms of words that could work, but I've seen nothing that's good enough. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 15:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Flake doesn't really sound like something you'd attack, along with both arrow attacks. If the arrow attacks are named after what they look like, but don't sound "threatning," why does Delta sound strange? So far I like it the best, even if it's only a little. ::Wait, both Spark and this attack are the same, the former just being crushed really thin? Yeah, in that case, we'd probably want to change this, as Spark is a terrible name for it to be called. Q''uite'' the vote we have here. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 16:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Fume (NOT A VOTE) How about this??? Yathimc (talk) 16:42, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blast Spirit (NOT A VOTE) Just a suggestion (and yes, I know that Spirit already exists as a compo item). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 19:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Explosion (SUGGESTION) Looks like one to me. 21:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Current Results For the first attack, it looks like Spark wins this one, since there's no one commenting on it. As for the second attack...it's completely gone straight to either hell or space (Your call). I think the second poll needs a re-vote. As you can see, it has went quite overboard. Well, Ivan, we await your response... Omega16(Talk) 03:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : What happened to the fact that the first attack is essentially a one-pixel-wide version of the second? Sorry to point this out. XP Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 03:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::That one is false. I checked the source code and both attacks were set to be their original size so they have to be different. Ivan247Talk Page 10:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::*headdesk* My comment was just a summary of everything about the polls...I don't know, man... Omega16(Talk) 04:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Voting (Second Round) (VOTING HAS CLOSED, DO NOT SUBMIT ANY MORE VOTES.) Because the debating was strong for the second attack, I have to start a second round of voting like how we have it in some democratic country leader elections when no one gets more than half of the votes. The first vote raised the two most voted candidate: Blaze and Ray. They will be the only options in this round of voting. Ideas can still be raised in the former discussions but unless there are strong indications of great support they will be ignored in the final decision. Ivan247Talk Page 09:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Can we have some more candidates (one or two)? Yathimc (talk) 13:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :...I don't object to allowing more options, however in order to get the matter resolved I turned into this "president selection second round" and there are 2 and always 2 candidates in the "2nd round" which were the most supported ones in "1st round". If you have watched international news you know what I mean (e.g. the 2 candidates trying to gain support from those who voted the ones eliminated in 1st round, or accusations of corruption/fake votes of opponent when it ended up 45% to 55% or even closer are common in the int. news whenever elections are done). The 2 options I gave are the most voted 2 and I think there is only a third one being voted on by some. I probably will only include new options if there are great support to the proposed name so if you really want to have a third option, do your best to pull people into supporting your proposed name. Ivan247Talk Page 13:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I'm not sure if there's gonna be any votes for these two. RDB just tied it up. Well, Ivan, pick your poison. Omega16(Talk) 03:05, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Heh, well, to be honest here I'd have preferred "Blur" or I dunno, "Glow"? I picked the best of the remaining two options since neither of those were available anymore. Lol at your edit summary though Omega. "A tie? Crap!" XD XP Lol ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. I didn't exactly like either of the ones on there to be honest. I know another vote is kinda... uhg, but maybe if we were to include blaze, ray, and blur? Of course, we could just go with Ivan's vote... file:xparasite gif.gif 03:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, if Ivan wants to remain neutral, and blur is the option a lot of people want to vote for, we should make a third vote. I would definitely prefer to vote for blur, anyway. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 13:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) It looks like someone made the tie-breaker just as I'm trying to add the Blur option. If the "Blur"ers (RDB, Starry and Sigma) will definitely change their votes then it will be Blaze 4:3 Blur which is quite a close result. I've decided that Blur will be added as a 3rd option. You have until the next DB update on web game to make/change your decision. Now someone has to take the 21-21 poison for me. I'm EVIL! Ivan247Talk Page 17:23, January 14, 2015 (UTC) PS. If the result is still tied after the time limit I will make the final decision. So the toxic dual spikesword of 21-21 poison damage may still hit me lol. :I say Shnowshner take it. DIE, PIG!!! Until the next update 1-2 days from now? Wow, this is a rather wild poll, don't you think, Ivan? Omega16(Talk) 21:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :My reaction DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:58, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Holy Hell. Just by counting the votes it's 5:5. But if I consider the "Blur"ers then it is Blaze 4, Blur 3 and Ray 3. However, in both cases (my final decision for 1st case and blur added in 2nd case) I will declare Blaze the winner. To be frank I don't mind these "elemental" oxymorons in a magical world. Basically when you can use fire underwater and have fire that deals physical damage, freezing flames is just the same. Also there does exist freezing attack that doesn't get thawed by fire. This really doesn't matter. Many other games also have such oxymorons/illogical things you know... Ouch, the boss damaged and froze me with its cold flames... better find the healing poison of -21AT. Also preparing the black magic straight from the heaven. BTW, this is some riot trigger if this is a leader election. Better get myself prepajiohvdjbksdoidgdvnduibcxuhgebwfjkgdc0s987ry3 h4foudstc yoih 3iewuyffhdj f Ivan247Talk Page 11:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : "Freeze Blaze," "Poison Blaze," "Physical Blaze..." "Fire Blaze." ._. : This is why I dislike SR... file:xparasite gif.gif 15:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :: See also my reaction above. And maybe add a thousand facepalms as well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::What in the friggin' blue hell...well, I successfully made a mess on the Dan-Ball Wiki by tying it up at the last second. 4: Troll a voting section that will allow Ivan to go supertrolling. ✖ Check. Also, Starrysock, who gives a crap about your opinion. Go-*comment removed* How about a few bombs to blow up along with that, DMS? Omega16(Talk) 21:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Twice I was going to write a semi-long paragraph of explaination about the votes but I will make it tl;dr-ish. We name attack by their looks (hence the merge of Poison, Heat, Smoke into Cloud, they look the same, yet not the same behavior). Many chose Ray just because of oxymoron issues (and really, tell me with a straight face it looks more like a ray than a flame). When was the last time we named all attacks, for example, "Physical Cloud", "Freeze Blaze" and "Physical Fire"? Exactly. Samuel17 (talk) 21:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I never said the rest of the Stick Ranger names were any better in my opinion. :/ ::::::Another reason I chose "ray" was because we already have a fire attack, that if anything, is more blaze-like than this. ::::::I would have gone for blur if doing so wouldn't have pretty much wasted my vote :/ file:xparasite gif.gif 22:51, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::We could have better names...if ha55ii would stop being so fucking LAZY! Omega16(Talk) 23:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Blaze Read the first vote to see my explanation behind my choice. Samuel17 (talk) 12:57, January 12, 2015 (UTC) If there are no more candidates, this is my final decision. Yathimc (talk) 13:29, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Nothing is more similar to this attack than blaze! I just think it would be fun to have a boss firing a freezing blaze through, lol Aeinstein (talk) 14:53, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to tie the vote up like this but there's no way I'm calling a blurry ball a "Ray". The name "Ray" belongs to a blurry line that isn't already a Laser if you ask me (if such an attack ever appears in the attack image data). Plus it's kinda fun for me if we call it "Blaze", heheheh. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:26, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Samuel got a good point and it looks like a Blaze after all. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 16:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ray Hello world. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:00, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I think both choises are pretty bad. No, it doesn't look like a ray, but again, blaze is too fire-related (when people hear it, that's what they think. The exact definition doesn't matter much) file:xparasite gif.gif 15:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Samuel17 has a point, but even with the elemental problem solved, it may not even act like a "blaze". "Blaze" would imply piercing characters like a flame, while the boss's attack disappears when it hits, which would be similar to, say, a needle attack. On the other hand, when I see the attack, I don't think "ray". But, I guess it would still be okay since it would make at least some sense. Believe me, I've thought about this one. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:25, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Fire ray, Freeze ray, Thunder ray, Poison... ray, Physical... er, okay, but it's still a lot better than Freeze Blaze. After this ordeal, we might want to find a better vote system. Or just get more active users. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 20:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Only voting for this just to tie it up again. XD Omega16(Talk) 06:02, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Blur (NOT A VOTE) 3 people supported this name. It will be added to this vote by my decision. Ivan247Talk Page 17:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Has Hell frozen over?? ha66ii made Hell. 6''. An easy stage. WTF just happened?? Cavern 6, ha66ii gave us the best gold-making stage thus far, and if you're set up with 4 Gold Medal 6's while you gold rush there, every single enemy's heightened gold drop will divide evenly into 6 ("300+300%=1200/6=200", "1500+300%=6000/6=1000", "9999+300%=39996/6=6666"). Desert 6, ha66ii gave us a boss that pretty much used a near-instant kill attack that heavily referenced the number 6. Snowfield 6, ha66ii made us dodge or die with each screen acting like some powerful singular unit that made you chase it as you were trying to kill it but got weaker as it's LP went down. Forest 6, ha66ii made us dodge or die once more, only that time with a far more effective method. Giant lasers that have just a little over a 90-95% chance of inflicting instant-kill damage. I was practically hoping that Hell 6 would bring that pattern to it's climax resulting in the game's hardest stage ever when it came! (Yes, I was hoping for something harder than even Mountaintop). ;P Lol. ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : When I finally came back after three weeks in solitude, I saw Hell 6 and thought. "Oh, boy, here we go. I can JUST see the Satanic references and sadistic overkill power. (I even commented on the SRCB about those thoughts!)" Then I got to the stage. ... : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! As $igma made the note, it's almost the exact same stage as Snowfield 4 (By the way, Snowfield 6 is the best in gold.), and the only thing that's really dangerous is...a Freeze attack. Really? The Cyan Big Triangle Cactus was one thing, and that didn't make any sense. As for Hell 6 believing to be harder than Mountaintop, what were you expecting? Omega16(Talk) 03:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : Mm, I checked and I'm pretty sure Cavern 6 is the best for gold. Snowfield 6's boss is LV66 and has 6000 LP though. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but at any rate I was certainly expecting far more hair-pulling (or possibly fangasming over the awesomeness of the enemies) than that. ha66ii, I is disappoint. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: In my opinion, Hell 5 is best in gold. Just go to the second screen and wait while your stickmen kill the enemies while the enemies' attacks completely miss your team. It's very likely that you will get at least one gold drop of 9999 not factoring in any Gold Medal boosts. Just thought I needed to say this. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 03:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Guys, just get a Gold rush Card on a Gladiator (preferably on a Long Blade 6) and go to Snowfield 6. You'll thank me later. Maybe. Omega16(Talk) 04:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :i think ha55ii is rushing to get this game finished it seems he skipped right past volcano death land of doom and destruction and dead :if he has no ideas i can surely help hehe --Shnowshner200 (talk) 20:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Dude, are you high?! I know you're better at talking than that! :Anybody think he's being controlled by you-know-who? Omega16(Talk) 02:11, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::You know, he has a point. ha55ii did seem to say on his blog that he'd rather move on to other (not yet added) games, and to be honest, I can't really blame him. SR isn't exactly a detailed game, it's pretty much bare-bones RPG. Looking at the map right now, it looks pretty much like he's moving straight to the big castle at the end in the quickest way possible without just jumping there. For all we know, that lake and volcano might not even be visible on the map in the next update. ::I highly doubt he's (I'm assuming this based on your obsessions) Speddos just because he types differently in one post :/ file:xparasite gif.gif 03:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: *headdesk* Dude, I knew that already! You don't have to remind me of something $igma's already mentioned. (Behold the curse of the eidetic...) And what I meant was, have you been noticing that his talk posts have gotten worse within the last month, generally with grammar? You know that I compare Speddos to LK (After all, I'm not sure if Shnowshner has any secondary accounts), so, in my consideration, it's either a combination of the two, or someone else me and blarg are very familiar with. Respond on my page if you want to know. Omega16(Talk) 21:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: FYI if I'm using lower-case only or look like I don't care what I type, I'm being very bland and/or a sarcastic prick. Do not think I'm a Speddos or anything similar. :::okay? okay we cool --Shnowshner200 (talk) 01:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: ......I still don't trust you and your nature. I'm leaving it at my thoughts until you can prove me wrong. Omega16(Talk) 02:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Omega, read the vote sections. Read Shnow's posts in the vote sections. To me Shnow seems (s)he's geniunely trying to be helpful to wiki, and in fact, is being helpful. Of course, if it does turn out that (s)he has some sinister true colors to reveal, then I'll do my part on cracking down on (him/her) and reversing any damage (s)he does. Just... innocent until proven guilty. Not "guilty until proven innocent". If you're really still not convinced, go take a good look at Shnow's edit history. Yeah, that one post was different, but then again Shnow is relatively new to the wiki (according to Shnow's user page (s)he joined roughly ~1+1/2 years ago, though (his/her) edit history shows that (s)he only became really active ~3-4 months ago). We probably just haven't seen that side of Shnow's humor before. No need to be so cold towards the newcomer unless you've got solid evidence or proof. Each and every active member of the wiki represents the wiki and I think it's a safe bet to say that we all want the wiki to be a warm and welcoming place. (; ::: Anyway. Shnow, how much do you know about Speddos? Though I think I first played SR before (s)he attacked the wiki, I only became really active here long after Speddos was (hopefully...) finally stopped. So I haven't personally actively been around to experience Speddos' wrath, though from what I've heard, Speddos was quite the cunning and destructive motherfucker. DMS apparently once "spent upward of two hours undoing the shithead's edits. Two. Friggin. Hours." (Direct quote from DMS off of Omega's talk page). If you're curious, you can ask DMS or any other long-time active member of the wiki. I personally probably only know half of what DMS knows- if even anywhere close to that. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, I've had a tendency to be like that for the last two months. I think it's because the people on the Comment Boards have put me back in my arrogant and cold state that I was normally in about four years ago, due to certain users (I think one person called me the "Mad Prince" when I went berserk and made elitist comments, but again, that was years ago.). I can be nice, but I'm neutral at all times until events occur. Also, I always check the recent wiki activity, and I believe some of Shnow's summaries are directed towards me, such as the recent Hell 6 edit and an edit to an older enemy. I believe s/he thinks I'm just a stupid user, which is rather disproving, since I'm trying to clear up every stage and enemy in the game for a guide I'm doing and I haven't even got to the Oasis yet! I don't need to be judged like an idiot over one stupid mistake on a page. ::::Also, I'd like to end this conversation before it drags on to something bad. Not saying you and me are gonna argue, but hey, worse things have happened. Omega16(Talk) 03:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::You're connecting dots that don't mean anything... :::::What I mean is, you get really obsessed, and for lack of a better word, "weird" every now and then. This Speddos thing isn't much different. You pretty much see someone, call them something, and stick words together until it looks like evidence (it was the same with Kentucky commenter, for those who don't know. [[User:Mojitos|Mojitos] on this wiki]). RDB is right, Shnow has made useful edits here and doesn't act at all like what I've heard of Speddos. But yeah, I don't want this to drag on, I'm just sayin'...file:xparasite gif.gif 05:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Completely irrelevant post toward my actual discussion, yes, I am weird. Aren't we all in some way? Besides, because some people have broken through my neutral barrier, I don't know if I can trust anyone...even you. :::::<_< ::::>_> :::<_< ::>_> :Okay, MAYBE $igma...I better hide. Omega16(Talk) 21:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::I feel like I keeping arriving late to this conversation. :::::I know about Speddos because I often get bored over anything and simply look at old talk pages or look at the weird... "fan stuff" over on Fan-Ball. You learn a lot about certain people that way. Especially Speddos. So, yes, I know a good amount of this community of sorts, but I'm not really involved that much. :::::Omega, If I sound like I'm being mean to you, I kinda am, but not really to be a jerk. That's just how I speak: very dry, sarcastic, often pointing my finger at people. I'm like that with most of my friends and practically anyone over the internet, but not really towards people I know don't like me acting like that. It's just my way of speaking. Sorry if it bothers you, but you'll have to get used to it, and I'll do my best to aviod that tone towards you when I'm being direct. Besides, you're not the one that bothers me on this wiki, but I'm not about to challenge him to anything. I know better. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 19:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Eh, I'm used to it. I've been neutral for years, so nothing truly bothers me, but I know something has disturbed me in recent events...Pardon me for the rage. Omega16(Talk) 21:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's fine, don't worry. I get angry too sometimes, and it's not pretty. :::::Soooo they just nerfed this stage. :::::... :::::... :::::... :::::... :::::... :::::okay --Shnowshner200 (talk) 17:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's ridiculous, ha55ii. He's clearly messing with us. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 18:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Did this stage even warrant a nerf?? Did ANYONE have trouble on this stage?? Why don't you nerf actually stupidly hard things, like that goddamn snake or that stupid bastard tree?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've been thinking of going to FB and making a clone series entitled Hell Series (Satanic Dystopia Edition) just so we have stages that actually fit this name. :::::::Considering I've made like, what, 6 right now out of boredom this should be easy. :::::::--Shnowshner200 (talk) 15:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I can think of some stages there that have already kinda beaten you to that. Eheh. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Predicting the next Hell stages and Pandemonium Back onto the HELL discussion, I'm thinking the 7th stage will be the hard one. You know, we'll be literally in the seventh layer of Hell at that point. I also wonder if the final castle will be just the boss or an actual stage, and I feel we'll find out soon because at the rate this game's going, it should be over around spring. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 22:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hopefully, it's a lot better than what we were expecting for this stage. Also, though he says that he may end the game soon...I wouldn't be so sure. :For Pandemonium, I hope he does something CRAZY, like when you kill the boss the first time, he revives in a much stronger form and you have to beat him AGAIN! Simply put, TWO consecutive super-hard boss fights. That would be an awesome end to this area. Omega16(Talk) 00:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't even mention the possibility of Stick Ranger ending. ;; >:( No, just no. Insanely infrequent updates? Sure. A very, very long pause in the updates to SR even as other games are being updated even if it's long enough to lull most people into thinking it ended, as long as it does start up again eventually? Sure. Ending? No, just no. >:( ;; ;P Though I suppose Hell 7 being the hard one would be something fresh, I still don't see any reason ha66ii couldn't've just made both 6 and 7 incessantly hard. ^^ ;P ::Gotta say that a 2-phase final boss would be kick-ass... though that implies that SR would end there... ;; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:49, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, I don't want this game to end either. But just look at where it's heading. A very formiddable castle on a mountain. Unless, this somehow takes you towards a portal that continues the game, it's gonna end. I'm still hoping for the ability to have your own Stick Ranger adventures one day. It probably won't happen, but I'd be overjoyed if ha55ii added that feature. ::The other option is that the Castle leads you to some mini-overworld where you have to beat certain sections of it. That would be pretty cool too. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 01:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I would be amazed if ha55ii brought Fan-Ball to life. Drawing your own enemies and maps, terrain, landscapes, attacks, weapons, etc., and then sharing them with the community? It would be huge, but it would be a great way to end SR, if it does end. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 01:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::RDB, I meant the end of an area like the end of a section like the Desert. But yes, a two-phase boss was one of my original ideas. I also thought of a secondary world, like Shnow thought of...but how would we go back? Omega16(Talk) 02:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::If I just had better Java programming skills, I'd make my own Stick Ranger maps and enemies and all that. Even if I wasn't quite good enough to make new classes, if I was at least good enough to copy the classes from current SR, then from there I could actually play-test my ideas around weapons and enemies and stuff. As for things ha66ii could do for fan creativity in SR now, maybe.... ::::.... ::::....... ::::............. ::::*heads over to the Fan-Ball wiki* ::::RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Good luck getting past the copyright. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 02:03, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, uh, heh, of course I would give credit where credit is due! I'd make sure to put it right where all players could plainly see that it's copyrighted by ha55ii and that it was simply a fan-made version of the game. I'd make it very clear that ha55ii was the one with the rights to it and not me, and therefore I'd make it clear to the players that it could be taken down any day at any moment if ha55ii requested it. I'm not sure if I could possibly build my skills enough to include that in the Java app itself, but I'd certainly make that info very clear right at the top of the webpage I put it on, to ensure that everyone who goes to the page sees it. If my Java programming skills ever even get that far. Anyway, even right now I'm working on something for the Fan-Ball Wiki, so... I'll talk more when I'm finished there and also back from whatever errands life throws at me. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I don't know much about how copyright laws work. I wasn't sure if it was legal if you did something like this whether you gave credit or not. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 03:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) On the topic of how active this talk page is Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I am very impressed with how active this talk page is. Counting this one, 95 edits in the past WEEK?! Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 23:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hell 6 is intentionally controversial. Unfortunately, like RDB and I agreed on....it sucks balls. Omega16(Talk) 00:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, lol. I guess a few big topics came up. A big ol' vote that had very scattered votes, ha66ii uncharacteristically making Hell 6 easy, Speddos.... Still probably the most conversation a new stage has ever generated though, lol. ;P ^^ AND YES HELL 6 DOES SUCK BALLS. NO WAIT IT ONLY HAS PELLETS TO SUCK ON. ^^ ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:49, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::IT SUCKS THE FART OUT OF HA66II'S ASSHOLE. ::... ::Okay, that was weird. ._. Omega16(Talk) 02:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :That reminded me, I just realized ''DDOS ''is in the name Speddos (que incredibles coincidence I-THINK-NOT scene). Also, I found this stage annoying, but that's probably because I main a Tank Whipper and have an Indra Arrow Sniper practically carry my team, which means those bats ruin everything. The Boss is pathetic, though. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 01:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC)